白ノ娘 (Shiro no Musume)
ImagesCAZ3LNVU.jpg ImagesCAVW6E6Y.jpg ImagesCASBUU0Z.jpg ImagesCANDXDAG.jpg ImagesCATJ3CK7.jpg ImagesCA94VRU9.jpg Daughter of White Sung by: Haku Yowane By Mothy-P Daughter of White (subbed) English I'm sorry for being alive a habit i keep on saying I've always been softly complaning A meaningless existence everybody in my village has beautiful green hair I'm a outcast. Whit white hair that on one has deep in the forest stand a old tree I always come here alone and pray to god living all alone is very sad I just want someone, anyone to be my friend I met her right near the old tree it began when I saved her while she was unconscious on he ground before long, we become close but that girl and I her very different She had most beautiful green hair in the village she was loved by everyone with her kind voice and smile why are you so kind to me? are you just pitying me beacuse I'm so inferior to you? You gently hold meand say to me as i was crying "you're the most wonderful person I met" I cried in her arms Even if entire world laughed and despised me I had a person who needed me that's all I need to be happy We ran awayfrom the village and stared living in a city even though everything seem unfairliar, it's ok beacuse we're together we became servents under a wealthy merchant lady it's a job we chose in order to live One, day a blue haired man came by the mansion Their encounter twisted everything A prince from a cross the ocean he fell deeply in love in her so much that he rejected the neighboring queen's marriage proposal The land was engulfed in war The queen gave the order "Seek out every green-hair woman and kill them" everyone, evryone was gone except for myself with the white hair I wish that i could've died in you place Why...Why I'm sorry for being alive A habit i keep on saying I've always been softly complaining A boring existance I started living in a small chapel near the harbor I heard a rumor tht the queen died in the revolution I met her near the chapel it began when I saved her shileshe was inconscious on the ground Before long, we became close but that girl and I are very different in the epmty confession box at night I overheard her confession ah, how can this be She is indeed The daughter of evil in a harbor at the edge of town stands a lonely girl I come up from behind her I take a knife out of my pocket I point it at her back and swing it up there's something I have to apologize to you I couldn't take your revenge She is the girl was back then A very, very lonely girl Living all alone is very sad That girl who couldn't do anything Improves aliitle in her cooking The brioche she made for a snack was baked very well At that moment, at the harbor I wounder who the boy was? Category:English Lyrics